


naughty

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shane Madej, Dom Steven Lim, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Ryan Bergara, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shane Madej, Top Steven Lim, enjoy 400 words of terrible filth, yeehaw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: anon: Steven fucking Ryan's mouth while Shane fucks Ryan's ass, punishing him for mouthing off and being a sluta filthy steshyan drabble!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 240
Collections: steshyan drabbles





	naughty

**Author's Note:**

> per an anon's request on tumblr!

Ryan feels like he should be ashamed of himself for repeatedly talking back to Shane and Steven while filming their new watcher weekly. He kept making snide remarks, and even though he saw Shane’s eyebrow raise of a warning, he just smiled to himself and continued to do it throughout the episode.

However, he is definitely not ashamed, at least not now, while Shane was fucking him rough and deep while Ryan sucked on Steven’s cock. While not as big as Shane’s (although he didn’t know anybody as big as Shane), Steven’s dick was still very big, and Ryan had to strain his jaw a little bit to fit his mouth. 

“_Slut,_” He heard Shane mutter behind him, and Ryan couldn’t control the needy moan he let out around Steven’s cock (making the latter groan). He didn’t know what it was about that name, but he loved it. He loved the idea that he was Shane and Steven’s doll to play with, their slut. “God, Ryan. You don’t stop fucking talking, do you? You mouth off, and talk back, and snap, because you know you’ll get cocks inside you.” And all three of the boys know that Shane is right; that Ryan does this to get punished.

Ryan takes his mouth off of Steven’s cock with a pop. “Please,” He whimpered, kitten-licking at his pre while Steven moaned.

“You’re so fucking _naughty_, Ryan. You never fucking _listen_.” He practically growled, digging a hand on Ryan’s hair and roughly pulling him back onto his dick. Ryan whimpered and complied. He only hears Steven growl like that when they’re fucking, and he wants to hear that sound every fucking day (one of the reasons why he tries to rile them both up every day). He fucking loved when Steven and Shane, two tall, big, strong men, manhandled Ryan and put him in his place. And it felt so good to be put in his place, held by the waist by Shane’s big, strong hands, Shane’s dick buried in his ass, and with his mouth sucking on Steven’s cock.

“Maybe we should keep you like this all day, Ryan,” said Shane, and Ryan moaned. “Yeah, you’d like that, huh? You’d like being fucked like this allll day…” He started to go faster, basically propelling Ryan onto Steven’s dick. So now, he was being fucked hard by his best friend while deepthroating his other best friend’s dick.

_Yup, that’s the plan, buddy,_ Ryan thought, perfectly content with this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life.  
please follow my antics on tumblr: femmebergara!


End file.
